With the increased popularity of the Internet, network-based product ordering services, e.g., Web sites that enable people to place an order or make purchases online, have become increasingly accepted and popular. In that regard, some Web sites allow a user to select a desired configuration for a product from a predetermined set of configurations before purchasing the product. For example, a user can purchase, over the Internet, a customized car by selecting a specific model, color, or interior/exterior options. Typically, a vehicle manufacturer does not allow a customer to change most of the attributes of an instrument panel in the vehicle.
An instrument panel provides a variety of functions within a vehicle. Gauges mounted within the panel are the primary interface between the vehicle operator and the vehicle. Typically in a vehicle, a factory installed instrument panel is designed to present a particular arrangement, e.g., a cluster of gauge-type instruments or digitized (virtual) instruments in a pre-set design. Thus, when a user wants to have a customized instrument panel, the user may have to hire a third party company that specializes in replacing the factory installed instrument panel with the customized one. However, replacing an existing instrument panel of a vehicle with the customized instrument panel can be costly and a waste of time and resources. Further, such customization, including hiring a third party company, has inherent limits and risks as well, such as the likelihood of incorrect gauge calibration. Typically, virtual type instruments, such as LCD virtual gauge instruments, are hard to replace with gauge-type instruments or vice versa. Moreover, there is no tool that allows the user to visually review or evaluate the customized instrument panel before the customized instrument panel is manufactured and installed on the vehicle.